


Waking

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez
Summary: Not mine. All credits due JKR, theodore roethke (the title), and Regina Spektor (lyrics). I've just mushed it together. Thanks for your kudos, guys.





	Waking

Severus paced in front of the Hospital's Wing doors, restless. Then the doors finally opened and Poppy Pomfrey come out, he pinned her to the spot, his eyes bored into her kind ones, the black of its weighted down his black soul to the depths of Hogwat's lake.

\- Get some sleep, Severus.  
\- How is he?  
\- He shall be fine. _You_ should rest.  
\- I can't.  
\- Nobody is blaming you. You should stop blaming yourself.  
Severus growled.  
\- It was my work to keep him safe.  
\- And now it is ours job to help him to -  
\- To what? Save what should have remained untouched and healthy in the first place?  
\- To save Harry. It is nobody's fault, Severus.  
\- I should have taken better care of him.  
\- It most decidedly wasn't _your_ fault.  
Severus snorted sarcastically.  
\- I was supposed to watch him. He was supposed to be safe with _me _.  
\- Accidents happens, Severus. You have done well. It is our work to take care of him now. Go. Eat. Sleep.__

___The chair was now beside his bed. _Your hair was long when we first met, as long as it is now._ Severus curled one of his long fingers in his hair, holding one of his hair locks. _You are my sweetest downfall.__ His cheeks were deathly pale. Do you know, Harry Potter, that I loved you first? I loved you first.  
Severus held his breath. The beat of his heart inside his ribcage grew louder and louder 'til it was a battle cry. Stay with us. They don't need you. We do.  
All you could do was to know who your friends were as you headed off to the war, and you did and I admired you for it. I still do.  
Don't leave.  
You'll come back when they call you, no need to hurry thing, no need to say goodbye. Just don't listen to the voices dragging you to under. _They don't need you._

___Let your memories grow stronger and stronger 'til they're before your eyes and the open them. Severus removed some of the locks sticking to Potter's face glued by sweat. He cut his hair himself one night. Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before._  
\- Harry.  
He was waiting. Infinitely waiting. 

__It's just a feeling and no one knows yet but that they can't feel it too, that doesn't mean that you have to forget. - You mustn't leave, ordered Severus, a lovefull whisper mumbled to the dark of night. - Come back to us. Don't leave._ _

__One day began Potter's eyelids and algae quiver. Severus stood up rom his chair and watched his waking. _One day, I'll tell you. I promise that one day I will kiss you 'til the morning light. But for now_ : - Mr. Potter, can you hear me?_ _


End file.
